


Wouldn't It Be Nice?

by Thewriterinme



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewriterinme/pseuds/Thewriterinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pezberry.  Au.  Pezberry Week, day 2 prompt: Living Together.  My first Pezberry endgame fic!  I ship them hardcore in fics not so much in the show as lovers, mostly as friends, but whatever. Here it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't It Be Nice?

**Pezberry Week, day 2: Living Together**

Rachel is singing in the kitchen while banging pots and pans together to make brownies, or whatever. But all Santana hears is the sound of stainless steel hitting stainless steel and singing. Loudly. Because Rachel doesn't know how to sing in any other way. And Santana isn't about to complain or anything. She fucking loves it.

Sitting on their couch, Santana yells (with no purpose other than to rile her up), "when are those fucking brownies going to be ready? I needs to get my sugar on."

The singing stops immediately, as does all the noise, and Rachel's head pops out from behind the kitchen arch, "that sounds really disturbing, considering we know a Sugar." She frowns at Santana, who giggles at the way Rachel's nose crinkles and her brows furrow. She sets her laptop down next to her and pats for Rachel to come sit next to her. "No," the girl tells her, with a smile creeping on her lips, because she knows what Santana wants.

Santana irks an eyebrow and pats again, "please, baby. Come here." Rachel giggles and drops her head, shaking it - she's given in. She fully steps away from behind the kitchen arch and Santana bursts out laughing at the mess that is Rachel at the moment. "You are so adorable. You're covered in brownie!"

Once blue and beige shirt and shorts are now white and brown - sugar, flour, chocolate powder cover the tiny girl with the large brown eyes smiling bashfully at Santana. "I'm an amazing baker. There is a method in my madness," she tells Santana with a hint of embarrassment in her voice. No matter how many times this has happened before, Rachel always seems to get timid when Santana sees her like this: completely carefree and careless.

"Come here, my mad baker," Santana insists, and beckons her forward with an index finger. She bites her lips at the adorableness - she'll never get over how fucking cute this girl walking towards her is. And then just like that, she is sexy, because she's lifting a leg and throwing it over Santana's waist, straddling her with miles and miles of toned, tan legs on either side of the Latina. "Hi," she sing-songs and runs her fingers through Rachel's hair. The long locks are peppered with brownie ingredients as well, but it's only noticeable when Rachel is this close.

"Hey," her smile widens and she dips her chin to capture Santana's plump lips with her own. "Am I sweet enough for you, or do you still need those brownies?" She wraps her arms around Santana's neck and drops all of her weight on the Latina laughing beneath her.

"You'll do... for now," Santana teases. Her hands run down Rachel's tank and then up her bare back, the fabric rising with her. "We should so get you out of these dirty, dirty clothes."

Rachel's ticklish, and Santana's fingers on her ribs make her squirm to get out of her hold (but not really). "I have to finish baking! Our friends will be here soon." She pokes Santana's cheeks with the tips of her fingers, and Santana pouts at the idea of having to wait until way later to have sex with her girl.

"But, baby." She whines. "I'll be quick, I promise." She winks and then dives for Rachel's neck, taking nibbles of the girl's skin where her neck and collarbone meet. Rachel's head drops back, and Santana smirks against her, thinking she's won this.

After a while, Rachel's brain starts to function again and she realizes just what Santana is doing. "San," she whispers - her voice dripping with lust and love for the girl wanting to show just how much she loves her, "Stop. Otherwise we'll be fucking in the middle of the living room when Quinn and Kurt show up."

That's true, Santana knows. They've been caught enough times by their friends in compromising positions because neither know how to stop once they get it going. It's happened many times before, and it's never not awkward and uncomfortable for all parties, so she relents. Sighing, she drops her forehead to Rachel's collarbone and kisses the bone protruding. "I know," Santana admits. "Fuck them; I hate them," she groans.

Rachel laughs and cups both sides of Santana's face to force eye contact. Her hair shields anything else from around them to distract their attention from each other. "You love them," Rachel says as if Santana doesn't know that. "And I -" she drops a lingering kiss to Santana's lips, sticking in her tongue just enough and pulling on Santana's bottom lip with her teeth as she pulls away, "love you."

The kiss and the affirmation are really not helping Santana keep her hands to herself. "Shit, baby. You're not helping." A hand touches her bottom lip, where it's still tingling from when Rachel's teeth scraped it. She licks it and then runs a thumb over it. "I love you, too." She says, but at the same time pushes Rachel off her, "but you have seriously got to get off if you're going to finish those brownies."

"Later; as soon as they leave, I promise." Rachel tells her and makes a move to get up.

Santana's ears love to hear the promise of later, even though she wishes she had it now. But later they'll be able to have sex in any way they want - slow and sweet, quick and rough. Whatever, it doesn't matter, as long as she gets to be beneath a naked Rachel Berry with her sexy abs and small, glorious tits. Before Rachel manages to completely get up, Santana's right hand grabs a hold of Rachel's wrist and pulls her back down. "Don't forget to sing," she orders her while they're staring deep into each other's eyes. "It's such a turn on."

"I know," Rachel winks.

Santana kisses her cute nose and then releases the hold.

Rachel gets up and practically skips to the kitchen, swaying her hips a tad extra, her cute, little ass teasing Santana.

"Oh, dear God. Please, make Quinn and Kurt leave as soon as they get here," she prays, looking up when her head hits the cushion of the couch behind her.

Turning back around, Rachel makes sure Santana knows she heard her prayer. She doesn't say anything though. She simply giggles behind her hand and disappears behind the kitchen's walls.

Then her voice comes through again, and Santana already has her laptop on her lap, working on her resume.

Wouldn't it be nice if we were older/

then we wouldn't have to wait so long

And wouldn't it be nice to live together/

in the kind of world where we belong

She laughs at Rachel's choice and the hint Rachel's making at her. Then she feels the little square box in her sweats' pockets. She's been wanting to do this since Rachel asked her to move in. There is a reason why her best friend and Rachel's best friend are coming over after all.

_Maybe if we think and wish and hope and pray/_

_it might come true_

_Baby then there wouldn't be a single thing we couldn't do/_

_We could be married /_

_And then we'd be happy._


End file.
